Electrical power transmission line systems are of course well known. An exemplary system is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,307,703, entitled, “Parallel-Feeder Directional Overcurrent Protection, issued to Hindle, et al, herein incorporated by reference thereto. Many such protection systems are known in the art, as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,369,996, entitled, “Fault Protection Scheme,” issued to Bo, herein incorporated by reference thereto.
Before proceeding, power lines or feeder lines, as used herein, refers to any electrical current transmitting line coupled to the bus for transmitting current either from equipment generators or delivered to equipment loads, and the like.
Bus protection relays are also well known. One example of a bus protection relay is shown and described in the attached product brochure known as “B-PRO,” Model 8700/BUS, manufactured by NxtPhase Technologies, SRL (formerly APT Power Technologies), the attached brochure being incorporated herein by reference thereto.